Curse of Higan Flower
by Canary789
Summary: Miku was lost again, leaving only a clue to Himuro Mansion. While looking for her mother, Miu met a spirit named Kei Amakura, a famous author who lost his body while helping his friend. Who is Kei and why did he lose his body? Can they find what they were looking for in Himuro Mansion? Or maybe there was more than they were looking for in there...(Kei x Miu, Kei x Miku x Mafuyu)
1. Chapter 1 - The Strange Vision

**Chapter 1 – The Strange Vision**

 _There was a higan flower motived red kimono… A very pretty kimono that worn by a very beautiful lady. Her hair was really long and pretty. She wore a tsubaki hairpin that matched with her bloody red kimono. She didn't seem like ordinary girl, I could feel her strong aura._

* * *

 _I saw her… She was entering the Kurosawa Antique…_

" _That person was in dangerous… Hurry, save that person…"_

Miu opened her eyes. She was on the hallway of her school. It was raining hard outside.

" Miu, are you okay?" someone beside her asked. That was Rui, Miu's best friend. Because of the way she dress and the way she talked, people usually mistook her as a pretty boy.

" Ah, I'm sorry… I just got a vision…"

" It's about your sixth sense again, right?" Rui whispered. Rui was the only one on the school that knows about Miu's sixth sense. Aside from school, she worked at magazine company as an assistant. Most of her works related to supernatural things. " So what did you see?"

" I don't really understand… I saw a lady… and she told me to save someone…" Miu lowered her head.

" Mm… I see…"

" Rui, I think I should go home now. I think something must have been happened in the Kurosawa Antique…"

" Let's go there together! "

" But… the class…"

" Don't worry about it. I also worried about Yuri and Hisoka. Let's go to the Kurosawa Antique together."

* * *

It took about an hour to reach Kurosawa Antique using the train. Along the way, Miu couldn't stop thinking about her mother. Miu's mother, Miku Hinasaki, left her when she was 3 years old. After a long search, finally Miu could find the woman on Mount Hikami. Miu learned that Miku has been chosen as an eternal flower; a ritual that made her into a pillar that protects the mountain. With Yuri and Rui's mentor help, Miu could save Miku and brought her home again.

Ever since that day, Miu and Miku lived together with Yuri in Kurosawa Antique. Miku said that since her life would end very soon, she wanted to stay near the mountain where she married her dead lover, Mafuyu Hinasaki. That's right, they shared the same family name because they were siblings, and Miku married him with _Ghost Married_ ritual on the mountain.

Miu never see her father, but Miku told her that her father was a really nice and cheerful person. Miku also said that ever since she married Mafuyu, she could talk to him everyday. However, lately it was kind of hard to contact him again. Miku said that something must have been happened to Mafuyu.

* * *

" Miu, I'm sorry for asking you about this… But it has been a while since you didn't see any vision, right?"

Miu nodded. " That's right… Last time I got the vision, there was the time that where my mother was in dangerous… that's why I can't stop worrying about her…"

" I hope that she's okay…" Rui tried to calm Miu. " Hey, we have arrived at our station. It seems that it is still raining hard out there… Do you bring any umbrella?"

Miu checked her bag. " Ah, I forgot…"

" Too bad… That means we have to wait until the rain stop…"

" Nah… I don't want to wait any longer…" Miu ran without hearing Rui's warn.

" Wait, Miu!" Rui ran after Miu.

* * *

It's really calm and quite on Kurosawa Antique that afternoon. Even there was no visitor that day, but the room was still filled with the coffee's nice fragrance. Well, even the shop offered coffee, peoples usually come into the Antique not to enjoy the coffee, but to asking help from the owner, Hisoka, to use her psychometric power. To make it short, a psychometric power is a power to read memory from their belonging. If someone wanted Hisoka's help, he or she should bring their most memorable belonging, so that Hisoka could trace the memory of the owner.

Long time ago, Hisoka ran the business alone. But since she saved Yuri from doing suicide, she has worked together with Yuri until now. Yuri shared the same power with Hisoka, so they worked together to help people who searching for their friend or relatives.

When Miu arrived on the café, Yuri was standing alone, making coffee on the stand.

" Welcome!" Yuri said. She was really surprised as she saw Miu was completely wet because of the storm outside. " Why are you…"

" There's no time to explain… Do you know where my mom is?" Miu asked.

Yuri nodded. " Ah… She's on her room with Hisoka… Let me give you something to dry yourself."

" No need, thanks!" Miu passed Yuri in rush.

" Hey, Miu…" Yuri was confused as she held the towel. " Damn… I was just cleaning the room…"

Suddenly Rui broke into the Antique with the same condition. " Yuri, did you see Miu?"

" Ah… yeah… she was just arrived…" Yuri gave the towel to Rui before she made another mess. " Before you chase after her, please use this to dry yourself… I don't want to clean the room twice… "

" Oh, okay, thank you…" Rui took the towel. " Where's Miu?"

" She's heading into her room. Is something wrong? She looked in a hurry…" Yuri sat in front of Rui.

" Well…" Rui told Yuri about Miu's vision.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lost Spirit

**Chapter 2 – The Lost Spirit**

Miu ran forward to her room and found out that her room was already opened. She only saw Hisoka on the room… and a young man with black T-shirt and grey shirt. Miu ignored the young man and came to Hisoka.

" Ms. Hisoka, did you see my mom?"

Hisoka looked confused. " Ah, Miu, good day. About your mom… I have been looking for her on the entire house, but I couldn't find her. An hour ago, she said that she's not feeling well. I came to this room just about 5 minutes after that, to give some medicine, but she was nowhere to be seen. I have been looking for her in this entire house, but I couldn't find her… "

" Did she leave the house?"

Hisoka shook her head and smiled at Miu. " It can't be. It was raining hard outside, so it's impossible for leaving her room using the window. Yuri also said that no one left the house. I believed that she is still somewhere in this house. I will look for her again, if you excuse me…"

" Hisoka… before you leave this room, would you tell me who this young man is…?" Miu pointed at the young man beside her.

Hisoka examined the room. "I don't see any man on this room…"

" But…" Miu was sure that the man was not a human being. Usually Hisoka and Yuri could also see the spirit, so it was weird that no one saw the man. " Are you sure that you couldn't see the man?"

Hisoka nodded. " Maybe you're just tired. Please take a rest for a while. I will tell you if I find your mom. And here, please use the towel to dry yourself. I will ask Yuri to prepare the warm tub for you." Hisoka passed the towel before leaving the room.

" Thank you… Ms. Hisoka…"

Miu stared at the young man. Her arm was holding a talisman that she bought from the shrine before. Miu always brings talismans on her bag just in case if she meets dark spirits. Actually she could borrow the Camera Obscura from Yuri if she wants, but she never did that because she knew that camera has special meaning to Yuri.

" Well… mister…" Miu came closer to the spirit, " Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The young man stared at her. " You can see me…? I have tried to talk to many peoples, but no one heard me…"

Miu examined the young man's face. Miu never saw the man before, but he was quite good looking. Based on his appearance, he was about 22 years or 25 years old.

" I am Kei Amakura…"

" I see… "

" What's wrong with me? Why people can't see nor talk to me?"

" …" Miu thought for a while. " You're a spirit now… that's why normal people can't see you…"

" WHAT?"

" …" Miu nodded without saying anything.

" Why do I end up as a spirit? Where is it?"

" I don't know about that… But right now, you are in Kurosawa Antique now, a shop near the Hikami Forest." Miu answered.

" Hikami Forest… a forest that famous as a suicide site… The legend said that there was once a murder case on the forest that killed the priestesses who wanted to perform the ritual… and the mountain has been used to perform some strange rituals long time ago. So no wonder it was also famous for its paranormal phenomenon…"

" Wow, you surely know a lot…"

" Of course I do. I am an author, and also a folklorist… But well, there's nothing that I could remember about why did I turn into this state…"

" Is that something on your clothes, or pocket, that could help you remember?" Miu asked.

" Ah, you get the point…" Kei looked into his pocket.

There was a scrambled paper. It was a map and there was something written at the edge of the paper. It said _HIMURO MANSION_.

Miu peeked at Kei's hand, " Himuro mansion…?"

Kei thought for a while, " Ah, I remember now. That mansion is the place that Mafuyu have once written about when he was still working on the company… That mansion is famous of its paranormal activities. Mafuyu said that that place was once used for a sacrificial ritual, and one day the ritual failed, so that the whole mansion was cursed. Mafuyu followed his mentor who wanted to search for writing material there, but… He never came back..." Kei paused. " But… Hey, I remembered now that about 5 months ago, the mansion was already buried by landslide. The mansion was nowhere to be seen now, but this map… how could I have it if the mansion was already buried?"

" Wait, did you say Mafuyu?"

Kei stared at Miu, " Is something wrong?"

" That person that you're talking about… Is he Mafuyu Hinasaki?"

" Yeah, you're right. He was once my coworker, and also my best friend… How could you know about his family name?"

" My name is Miu Hinasaki… and my father's name is Mafuyu Hinasaki…"

" WHAT?" Kei jumped in surprise. " But he never told me that he had a girlfriend... And how could it be? He has been missing for about 20 years ago, but based on your school uniform, you should be around 16, right? How could that happened?"

" Well, that's a long story… To make it short, I am a shadow child, a forbidden child that was born because a human's love to a spirit. My mother, Miku, really missed his brother, so that I was born because of that feeling…"

" What? Miku… Wait… 16 years ago, I helped Miku while she was trapped on the Mansion of Sleep… I did it and she promised that she would never chased after her brother's shadow again. I hoped that I could replace his brother in her heart, but suddenly she went missing. I thought that she was already find the one she love, but… I never know that she has a feeling for her own brother…" Kei spoke to himself.

" You seem to know about my mother too…"

" Of course I know… I used to visit Mafuyu's house many times before. Miku was pretty and sweet, but usually she was a little shy to the outsider… But to think that she would marry Mafuyu…"

" Hey, Amakura, you have been on this room for a long time, right? Have you seen my mother?" Miu asked.

" I… I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, but… actually I can't see well on this state. When you entered this room, finally I could see very clear… Maybe I should stick around you until I remember what actually happened to me…" Kei thought for a while. " But wait a minute, a moment ago, while you were speaking to the woman before, I saw something on the desk…" Kei took the paper and showed it to Miu.

" Wait… isn't it…"

" Yeah… the map of Himuro Mansion… The same map that I have on my pockets…"

" That means… Mom was there…?"

" Let's not take the conclusion yet. Like I said before, the landslide already buried the mansion…"

" But… This is the only clue that she left…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. " Miu, it's Yuri. Can I enter the room?"

" Ah, sure!" Miu gave a code to Kei to move away from the door.

Yuri was confused as she entered the room. " I'm sorry, I thought that you're talking to someone… Here, I bring you clean clothes and blanket."

" Thank you, Yuri… Hey, Yuri… Can you sense something on this room?" Miu asked. " Like… a spirit maybe?"

Yuri looked around. " Nope… Do you sense something?"

Miu glanced at Kei that sat beside her. " Looks like I'm the only one who can see you…"

" What do you mean, Miu? Is that any spirit here?" Yuri asked.

Miu nodded, " Yeah, a young man's spirit. His name is Kei Amakura. He said that he's a folklorist and an author. Do you know something about him?"

Yuri shook her head. " I'm sorry, but I'm not really familiar with books. But maybe Rui or Ren will know something, since they work at the publishing company… Oh yeah, since Ren is still here, why don't you ask him?"

" Ren is here?" Miu asked.

" Yeah, he said that he had a business with Hisoka. He is still with Rui on the reading room, why don't you ask them?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Missing Book

**Chapter 3 – His Vision**

It was still raining hard outside, so Miu was surprised that Ren Hojo still visited the shop. Ren Hojo is Rui's mentor, and also Rui's secret crush. They worked together on the same company, and they lived together too. He is really a mystery freak, so Miu was sure that Ren would know about Himuro Mansion and about Kei Amakura.

As Yuri said, Ren was still reading the book on the reading room, and Rui was helping him taking notes. Miu knocked the room before entering the room.

" Excuse me, can I have a moment?" Miu asked.

" Ah, Hinasaki, long time no see. How are you?" Ren asked. As always, when he talked, he never looked at the other's eyes. He always does that to women, except Rui. Maybe that was also the reason why Rui likes to dress like boys.

" It's fine…" Miu answered. " You're not with Hisoka?"

" Hisoka said that she wanted to look for your mother. She took the umbrella and go with Yuri." Rui was still taking the notes

" I see…" Miu nodded. " I think I know where she would go. Do you know something about Himuro Mansion?"

" Himuro mansion? The mansion that was just buried because of landscape right?" Rui asked.

" Wait a second…" Ren seemed that he remembered something. He threw some books form the shelf. " I'm sure that I have read about that mansion before. Someone has once made a research about that before… If I'm not mistaken, his name is…damn, I forget…"

" It's Mafuyu Hinasaki." Kei answered. " And I helped him too…"

" Is it Mafuyu Hinasaki and Kei Amakura?" Miu asked Ren.

" Yes, you're right!" Ren nodded, " It's a pity that Mafuyu is missing after he wrote this book. He was really good on writing about nonfictional articles. Kei Amakura is also a good writer. I read all of his books! I started reading his books since I was on high school and up until now he is still my favorite author. His books are good references for my articles."

Kei blushed a bit. He was really happy that he met his fans.

" So you know something about Kei Amakura?" Miu seemed a bit curious.

" Of course I do! It doesn't mean that I know personally about that person, but since I'm a big fan of him, I know about his pet, his birthday, his favorite color and food…" Ren spoke cheerfully like a little child. "Did you also read his book?"

Miu shook her head fast. " Unfortunately no… but how old is he? You said that you have read his books since high school, didn't you?"

" He should be around his thirty right now… Why do you ask?"

" Well…" Miu viewed at Kei who was standing beside her. " He looked much younger than what you're describing…"

" Really?" Kei looked at the window to view his reflection, but he couldn't see anything. " How do I look now?"

" You seem like about 20 or 22 years old now…" Miu answered.

" How could that be?" Kei asked.

" Don't ask me…"

" Miss Hinasaki, who are you talking to? Why do you speak into an empty space?" Ren looked curious.

" Please don't say that you also can't see this spirit…" Miu pointed at Kei.

Rui and Ren shook their head.

" Okay, I will explain. I met a spirit on my room. His name is Kei Amakura. For some reason, it seems that I'm the only one who can see him. He had a little amnesia about why he became a spirit, but the only clue that he had is the same as my mother's clue… It's a piece of map about Himuro mansion."

" What? Mr. Amakura is here?" Ren quickly comb his hair and tidy his hair. " Just where is he? I really want to see him…"

" You're standing right where he is…" Miu answered.

Ren quickly jumped. " I'm really sorry…" Ren looked into his bag and used his camera Obscura. Ren is the descendant of Kunihiko Asou, a camera maker who really fond of spiritual world. Dr. Asou made some cameras that could catch spirits, and he called his invention Camera Obscura. Ren's camera is one of Asou's inventions, and so is Yuri's. Ren viewed the room with his finder. " Just where is he? I want to see him so bad…"

" He's standing right in front of you right now…" Miu answered.

Ren tried hard to focus his finder, but still he couldn't find Kei's spirit. After trying about 30 minutes, Ren put the camera on his desk with disappointed face. " I give up…"

Rui took the camera and tried it, but she also couldn't find the spirit. " Well, Ren, let's forget about finding his spirit… Miu said that Kei had an amnesia right? We should help him find anything related to Himuro mansion… Can we find the book on this room?"

Ren looked into the shelf again. " You're right… I believed that I have once read the book on this room… It has a white covered and written with red ink for the title… It should be on this shelf, but I wonder where it is now…"

" Do you mean the book is missing? Did Hisoka let someone borrow it?"

" It's not possible…" Yuri suddenly appeared in front of the room. " I always take a note if someone borrows our book. But based on my note, there is no one borrow that book…"

" Yuri…?" Miu was a bit surprised. Yuri's clothes is wet, so is her hair.

" Yes… I just got back from looking for your mother… " Yuri added, " I couldn't find her, so is Hisoka. We have contacted the police, but let's look for her again tomorrow. And… back to the topic, the book should be somewhere on the house."

" Or perhaps Miku took the book with her…" Kei said.

" Thank you, Yuri… I'm sure that the book could have a clue about my mother whereabouts. I will look for the book on this house…" Miu bowed to Yuri before she left the room.

" We will also look for information about Himuro mansion…" Ren padded Rui's head.

Rui looked at the clock. " But… it's already late…"

" I know you could do it…" Ren said.

" I should ask for overtime money next time…" Rui pouted, but still she did what Ren asked. Ren is lucky because Rui really is a nice assistant.

* * *

It has been midnight, but still Miu couldn't find the book. When she came back into her room, Kei was already slept on her bed. It was the first time that she knew that spirit need to sleep, too. She decided to sleep on another room, but before she left, she wanted to cover Kei with a blanket.

As she put the crimson velvet blanket on Kei's body, suddenly she got a vision.

* * *

 _It was raining hard. Kei was standing in front of Himuro mansion. Kei entered the mansion and explore the mansion._

" _I know that you're still alive somewhere on the mansion… Wait for me, Mafuyu… I won't let them use your body for the ritual forever…"_

 _-Blurred static vision-_

 _Mafuyu was standing in front of a big mirror._

" _The ritual is approaching… Please stop it before they find Miku…"_

* * *

Miu was pulled out from the vision.

Kei has opened his eyes. " Oh, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry…"

" It's okay… I will sleep on Yuri's room…" Miu said.

" Sorry… and thank you…" Kei slept again.

Miu took a glance at Kei before she left the room. She was wondered about the vision that she just had. Is Mafuyu still alive? And what did Mafuyu mean?


	4. Chapter 4 - Case of Kei Amakura

**Chapter 4 – Case of Kei Amakura**

" Miu, wake up…"

Miu opened her eyes. It was morning already. She was a bit disappointed because the one who woke her up isn't her mom. It was her chestnut haired friend, Yuri.

" Any news about my mom?" Miu asked.

" Sorry, but still there's no report yet from the police… "

" I see…"

" Maybe the will give us news this evening. By the way, why are you sleeping here on the sofa? Last night was a bit cold, wasn't it?" Yuri asked.

Miu nodded as she pulled her blanket. " Yeah… for some reason I couldn't use my room. I don't want to share my room with a man…"

" What do you mean?"

" Well, actually… yesterday I met a spirit of a young man on my room. His name is Kei Amakura. He lost some of his memory, but he seemed to know something about my mother and about Himuro Mansion. He wanted to help me finding my mom, but last night when I returned to my room, he was already asleep, so I decided to sleep outside…" Miu explained.

" Kei Amakura…? I think that name is quite familiar…" Yuri thought for a while.

" Maybe you know his name because he has written some books about spiritual world. Hisoka must have some of his books on her shelf."

" No…" Yuri opened his cabinet and checked her files. " Ah, it's here. About 2 weeks ago, someone gave us a file of a missing person. Hisoka didn't take the case because she couldn't trace memory of his belonging. Here is the file…"

Yuri took a file and showed it to Miu. It was a bundle of document of a missing man. He was last seen around Hikami Mountain when he was doing his research. There was also a photo of a man with short black hair wearing blue traditional Japanese clothes. Based on the file, he was 35 years old. The name is Kei Amakura.

Miu was surprised. The man on the photo looks a bit older than the spirit that she met yesterday. But the face, the hair cut, and the appearance was quite similar to the Kei Amakura that she met.

" What's wrong, Miu? Why do you stare at the photo like that?" Yuri asked.

" Ah, you're right." Miu put the photo back to the file. " Who is the client for this case?"

" Her name is Rei Kurosawa. She is a photographer on the same company…" Yuri thought for a while, " Wait a minute, when the client came, she talked for a while with your mother. I don't know what they were talking about, but 3 days ago, the client came again to give your mother some files…"

" WHAT?!" Miu jumped in surprised. The blanket fell from her knees. " Yuri, please tell me, what file did she gave to my mother?"

Yuri shook her head, " I'm sorry, but I haven't read about the document yet. But maybe the document is still on your mother's room."

" Thank you, Yuri!" Miu stood. " I will check her room now."

" Hey, Miu, I forget to tell you. Breakfast is ready, please come to the dinning room. And also… Please tell Mr. Amakura too, he maybe hungry now. I will prepare his plate, too."

" Wait… do spirit eat human's food too?"

Yuri shrugged and smiled. " Maybe… Since he is sleeping too…"

" Okay, I got it. I will tell him. By the way, Ren and Rui haven't got home, right? There's something that I want to discuss with them."

" Yes, they are. Last night, they stayed all night on the reading room. They might still sleeping right now, but I will tell you when they have woken up…"

* * *

As Miu arrived in front of her room, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She admitted that she is not good when communicating with men. Miu took a deep breath before knocking at the door in front of her.

There was no answer. Miu knocked again, but still no answer.

Miu opened the door and peek the room. She could see that Kei was still lying on the bed, but there's something weird. Kei's skin was full of unfamiliar script in red, as if they were painted on his skin. Kei's face looks in pain.

" Kei…?" Miu came closer to Kei. " Are you okay…?"

Suddenly a vision came into Miu's mind.

* * *

 _There's a circle of priests on big hall. They wore full entire ceremonial clothing, but their face couldn't be seen because there are sheet covering their face. Prayers and songs could be heard from them, along way with the chime from their staffs._

 _The priests circled a man's body on the center. The man's body was full of strange script on the skin. Beside the body, there was a man wearing a scary mask. His mask is just like an angry demon's face._

" _We can't use this sacrifice anymore… His spirit is already corrupted. The higan flower will bloom soon, we should find the sacrifice as soon as possible… If not… the curse will spread again… and the calamity will come again…"_

* * *

Miu came back to the reality again. She felt someone was gripping her hand. It was Kei's. Kei was staring at her, and there was no strange script on his skin again.

" Hinasaki, what's wrong?" Kei asked.

" Ah… nothing…" Miu pulled her hand.

" Really? You looked a bit pale…"

Miu turned her body. " Don't worry about me…"

" Glad to hear that…" Kei tidy up the bed. " Ah, I'm sorry that I use your bed without asking. I was investigating the room, then suddenly I felt very sleepy. However, I found some interesting documents last night…" Kei took an envelope under the pillow.

" What is that?" Miu took and opened the envelope.

There were some documents of research about spiritual places. They were written beautifully with typewriter. There was also a blue covered book, filled with handwriting.

" The document related to your work…?"

" No, they are different. It's my personal stuff. They are reports of my investigations of Mafuyu's case… Even Miku said that he has died in Himuro Mansion, but I believe that he is still alive. That's why I investigate various spiritual places, hoping that I will find a clue …"

" I'm sorry to hear that…"

" My point is, this documents are never published. I wrote them for myself, not for the company. I wonder why the document reach this place…" Kei took the blue-covered book from Miu. " Not only the documents, but also my diary…"

Miu remembered about document that she had. Miu showed the document that Yuri gave to her. " Ah, about that… Maybe that file is here because of this. About 2 weeks ago, a client came here to look for a young man. And the missing young man is… you, Mr. Amakura…"

" W-What…?"

" The client's name is Rei Kurosawa. Hisoka and Yuri had tried to help, but they couldn't trace your memory. While Hisoka wanted reject the case, Rei gave the documents to mother. Maybe that is the reason why the documents end up here…"

" I have been missing… for 2 weeks…?"

" No… more than that, maybe for a month. The client stated that you didn't come to the office for 2 weeks, so that she came here to look for you…" Miu explained as she looked at the documents.

" So what is going to happen to Miku?" Kei stood and walked on circle. " I have to tell Rei to take care of her… But if I call her, how should I explain… She must be angry to me…"

" Miku…?" Miu was wondered as she heard her mother's name.

" No… not your mom…" Kei explained in panic. " It's my cat… It's a calico kitten, and it is very cute… It is still very young… "

Miu giggled.

" What's wrong?"

" You're funny… You're more concern about your cat rather than yourself…" Miu giggled again. " I'm sorry… I will call Ms. Kurosawa and tell her to take care of your cat…"

" You will do that?" Kei looked excited. He took Miu's hand. " Thank you very much!"

Miu's face turned red as she saw Kei on close distance like that. Miu pulled her hand quickly. " You're welcome. By the way, have you read your diary? Perhaps you will find some clue about what happened to you before…"

" Ah… you're right..." Kei nodded as he took the blue-covered book. Suddenly there was a loud growling voice on the room.

" I'm sorry… That's the sound of my stomach…" Kei grinned with a red face.

Miu giggled. " You're a strange spirit… It's the first time that I met a spirit that could feel sleepy and hungry. Even you're a spirit, but I felt like I'm talking to normal person…"

" I don't know what happened to me… but let's do the research after having breakfast. Skipping breakfast is not good for our health. So, how about that?" Kei asked.

" Okay…" Miu smiled. " Let's go to the dinning room. Yuri must have been waiting for us."


End file.
